Der gebrochene Schwur
by BellatrixPride
Summary: Wenn Freund und Feind, Liebe und Hass, Ehrlichkeit und Maskerade nicht mehr voneinander zu trennen sind; gelten dann noch die üblichen Regeln? Wie weit würdest du gehen, um jemanden zu retten?
1. Prolog

Das Herz macht uns Dinge vor, die wir nie wussten.

Unsere Herzen sind Tänzer in einer endlosen Maskerade.

Eine Nacht kann ein ganzes Leben ändern.

Sie kann durch die dunklen, gebrochenen Augen hindurchsehen.

Wir lernen das Licht erst nach Ewigkeiten in der Dunkelheit zu lieben.

Kann die harte, kalte und undurchdringbare Schale

Einen weichen und fragilen Kern wahren?

Der Schlüssel zum Kern ist Vertrauen, blindes Vertrauen.

Nur das kann sie befreien.

Befreiung ist die letzte Chance

Sie ist ihre letzte Chance.

Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod

Kannst du noch denen vertrauen, die dir am nächsten sind?

Dies ist eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, Liebe und Verrat.

Denn wenn die Wahrheit rauskommt, liegt die Gefahr viel näher.


	2. Die Flucht

Hermine lag auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys und hörte dem regelmäßigen Klopfen des Regens an den Fensterscheiben zu. Es beruhigte sie, es war ihr vertraut, es war wie in ihrer Welt. Die Nacht war schon vor Stunden eingebrochen und doch konnte sie nicht schlafen.

Morgen fand Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit statt und der zukünftige Ehemann und seine Freunde waren noch immer nicht von der Junggesellenfeier zurückgekehrt. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sich Ron mit dem Trinken zurückgehalten hatte, er vertrug nicht viel. Doch sie ahnte bereits, dass er wieder über die Stränge geschlagen hatte und morgen wohl allerschlechtester Laune sein würde.

Sie drehte sich zum Feuer und atmete tief durch. Es würde schon alles gut gehen, so seltsam eine Hochzeit in ihrer Lage auch zu sein schien. Vielleicht würde Ron dann endlich den nächsten Schritt wagen, sie endlich berühren, sie küssen - oder auch nur ihre Hand halten.

Als sie ein Knarzen vor der Tür hörte, setzte sie sich auf und blickte zum Eingang. Die Tür wurde polternd geöffnet und ein völlig durchnässter Ron betrat torkelnd das Haus. Hermine sprang sofort auf und lief auf ihn zu.

„Leise Ronald, die anderen schlafen schon längst; wo warst du nur so lange?" Er stütze sich an ihr ab, sein Atem roch stark nach Feuerwhiskey und in seinen Augen lag ein rebellischer Glanz.

Hermine schloss leise die Tür, während sie ihr Bestes gab, selbst nicht hinzufallen, während sie Rons Gleichgewicht hielt.

„Du solltest schleunigst ins Bett, morgen heiratet dein Bruder! Wo ist der überhaupt?"

Ron grinste. „Noch nicht wieder da, kommt schon noch." Hermine verstand sein Genuschel kaum, hielt es aber für überflüssig, nochmals nachzufragen und zog Ron stattdessen die nasse Jacke aus.

Vorsichtig und mit voller Geduld hielt sie ihn fest, während sie seine Arme aus der viel zu großen Jacke befreite und diese schließlich aufhängte.

Auf einmal spürte sie, wie Ron sie von hinten umarmte und an sich drückte. Kurz lächelte sie, doch dann begriff Hermine, dass der Mut wohl auf den Alkohol zurückzuführen war - und diese Art von Begehren wollte sie nicht.

Ohne Widerwehr konnte sie sich aus der Umarmung lösen und lächelte ihn an.

„Ron, du solltest wirklich nach oben gehen. Es ist spät."

Auf einmal griff er nach ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. Es war weder leidenschaftlich noch voller Liebe, er presste seine Zunge durch ihre Zähne und drückte sie an sich heran.

„Nein! Ron, lass das; du tust mir weh!" Doch ihr bester Freund schien sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben. Als Hermine sich mit aller Kraft aus seiner Umklammerung löste, funkelte er sie an und sein Mund wurde zum schmalen Strich.

Ihr Herz raste als sie ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte und angsterfüllt wimmerte.

„Bitte Ron, geh jetzt einfach. Du bist nicht ganz bei dir und morgen werden wir darüber reden. Aber lass mich allein, du machst mir Angst."

Er lachte laut auf und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut; sein Gelächter war nicht mehr länger ausgelassen und freundlich und sie bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr der Junge zu sein schien, in den sie sich einst verliebt hat.

Er kam auf sie zu, mit dunklen Schatten um den Augen und schnellen Schritten. Hermine bekam es kaum mit, dass er sie schubste, sodass sie auf das Sofa fiel. Auch nicht, wie schnell er ihr trotz seines Zustandes die Hose hinunterziehen konnte.

Erst als sie ihn in sich spürte, rauschte das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern und sie versuchte, ihn hinunter zu schubsen. Sie bäumte sich auf, drückte ihn von sich weg, bis ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, doch er hielt sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Sofa.

Als Hermine schreien wollte, wegen den ungeheuerlichen Schmerzen aber auch wegen ihres gebrochenen Herzens, hielt er ihr den Mund zu und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr.

„Wage es nicht, Hermine. Du bist so wunderschön, genieße es.", säuselte er und stieß erneut zu, sodass sie ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Der Geruch von Alkohol und Schweiß stieg ihr zu Kopf und sie drehte ihn zur Seite, während sich Ron an ihr verging. Mit größter Mühe versuchte sie, sich von ihrem Körper zu entfernen, nicht mehr eins mit ihm zu sein, doch der ungeheure Schmerz drang immer wieder zu ihr durch.

Das ist nicht Ron. Er will das nicht. Er ist nicht er selbst.

Sie wiederholte die Worte immer und immer wieder in Gedanken und als er schließlich fertig war, setzte er sich auf und machte sich die Hose zu. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen küsste er Hermine, die noch immer ins Leere starrte, auf die Stirn und ging schließlich mit wankenden Schritten nach oben.

Erst als sie hörte, dass er die Tür geschlossen hatte, zog sie ihre Beine an und schlang ihre Arme um sie. In dieser Embryo Stellung konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und sie schluchzte laut auf.

Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt, missbraucht, leer, dreckig.

Der Regen fiel noch immer und mit letzter Kraft stand auch Hermine auf, machte sich mit zitternden Fingern die Hose zu, zog sich mit abwesender Miene die Schuhe an, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und ging nach draußen.

Sie hätte den Impervius-Zauber auf ihre Kleider anwenden können, doch sie wollte nass und kalt werden. Nichts mehr spüren, außer diese unnachgiebige Kälte.

Nachdem sie ein paar Schritte gegangen war, drehte sie sich nochmals zum Fuchsbau um. Sie würde nie wieder hier hin zurückkehren. Ein Band zwischen ihnen war gebrochen. Sie würden nie wieder ein Trio sein.

Mit einem lauten Knall, das die Nacht durchbrach, verschwand Hermine, ohne zu wissen, wo sie wieder auftauchen wollte.


	3. Madness Returns

Als Hermine nach kurzem Schwindel wieder zur vollen Besinnung kam, fand sie sich auf den nassen Boden einer Straße wieder. Um sie herum standen große Häuser, mit dunklen Fenstern oder mit Brettern zugenagelt.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie die Winkelgasse wiedererkannte. Dort war früher einmal Ollivanders Zauberstabladen gewesen, als kleines Mädchen war sie diese Straßen entlang gehüpft und konnte sich an den vielen Farben nicht sattsehen.

Heute war die Gasse nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Ihre Füße führten Hermine zum „Tropfenden Kessel", es war sicherlich nicht viel besser dran als alles andere hier, doch es würde dort wenigstens trocken und sicher sein.

Sie ging um eine Ecke und blieb unvermittelt stehen. In weiter Ferne waren zwei Schatten zu erkennen, die sich aber beim Näherkommen bedrohlich vergrößerten. Hermines Herz blieb ihr beinahe in der Brust stehen als sie sich vorstelle, dass dies zwei Todesser sein könnten; sie wäre so gut wie hinüber. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und presste sich schließlich gegen die kalte und steinige Hauswand von Ollivanders Laden. Die Dunkelheit verschlang sie und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie so gut wie unsichtbar sein würde. Das Geräusch von Schritten kam näher und Hermine versuchte, einen Blick auf die beiden zu erhaschen. Sie unterdrückte ein Aufkeuchen, als Mondlicht auf die Gesichter der Gestalten fiel.

Dunkle Augen, umgeben von blasser Haut. Die Jahre in Askaban haben einen großen Anteil ihrer Schönheit gefordert, doch Bellatrix Lestrange hatte noch einiges von ihrem vergangenen Glanz behalten. Ein paar ihrer dunklen Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht und gaben ihr ein beinahe kindliches Aussehen. Die rubinroten Lippen stachen beinahe aus ihrer hellen Haut hervor und Hermine war erstaunt, wie etwas so böses derartig schön sein konnte. Gleichzeitig war es für sie eine weitere Erinnerung daran, wie unfair die Welt sein konnte. Das Böse sollte hässlich sein und Bellatrix war alles andere als abstoßend.

Hermine erkannte auch die zweite Gestalt. Ein wenig größer als Bellatrix und in einem überteuerten Mantel gekleidet brauchte sie keinen zweiten Blick, um ihn zu erkennen. Lucius Malfoy schnitt seiner Schwägerin den Weg ab und lief einige Schritte vor ihr, während er mit seinem Zauberstab rumspielte, als ob ihm langweilig wäre. Hermine hielt ihn für einen hochnäsigen, arroganten und engstirnigen Dummkopf. Merkmale, die sein Sohn Draco scheinbar geerbt hatte. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn.

Hermine klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass sie sie nicht sehen konnten. Es hätte sie nicht schlimmer treffen können, als ausgerechnet Lucius und Bellatrix bei regnerischer Nacht alleine über den Weg zu laufen. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, dass die beiden es hören konnten. Sie redeten nicht miteinander und schienen den jeweils anderen komplett zu ignorieren. Hermine erinnerte sich, dass Bellatrix ein nicht gerade inniges Verhältnis mit ihrem Schwager pflegte. Sie folgte ihnen mit stummer Miene, als sie an ihr vorbeigingen, nur einige Schritte von ihrem Versteck entfernt. Beide schienen nicht einmal zu ahnen, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Sie wollte gerade einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, als sie sich einige Meter entfernt hatten, als ein roter Blitz in ihre Richtung schoss. Instinktiv riss sie ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe und wehrte den Spruch ab, sodass er in ein Fenster in ein Haus gegenüber traf. Glas zersplitterte.

„Aha!", schrie Bellatrix und lief behände zu der Stelle, wo sich Hermine versteckte. Sie hielt den Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit gerichtet, bereit, einen weiteren Spruch abzufeuern. „Ich wusste, dass dort jemand ist. Komm heraus, du kleine, dreckige Ratte!"

Hermine zögerte nicht und kam einen Schritt aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Sie sah die Überraschung auf Bellatrix' Gesicht und das anschließende, lüsterne Grinsen, das ihre dunklen Augen aufblitzen ließ. „Na wenn das nicht Potters kleine Schlammblut-Freundin ist."

Hermine schreckte nicht länger vor dem Namen zurück. „Bellatrix."

„Hüte deine Zunge!", zischte diese und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Hermine fühlte ihre Stimme in sich ersterben. Bellatrix hatte einen Schweige-Bann benutzt. Sie war fast schon von der Einfachheit des Zaubers enttäuscht. „Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen, mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Potters Schlammblut-Freundin?" Lucius hatte Bellatrix wieder erreicht. Ihn nervte die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix Hermines Gegenwart gespürt hatte und er nicht. Er musterte das brünette Mädchen von oben bis unten und auch er lächelte. Er und Hermine sind sich schon durch viele Umstände über den Weg gelaufen. Er hasste sie; dies beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. „Ist sie… allein?"

„Siehst du noch jemand anderen?", fragte Bellatrix schnippisch und Lucius' Mund stand offen, er fand keine Worte. „Wenn ihre dummen kleinen Freunde mit ihr gekommen wären, wären sie doch schon längst aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen." Sie musterte Hermines Gesicht. „Nein, natürlich ist sie allein." Mit einem Zucken ihres Zauberstabes zwang sie Hermine, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Nun, wieso sollte ein kleines Schlammblut wie du mitten in der Nacht hier draußen herumspazieren, ganz allein?"

Finite Incantatem.

„Weil ich es kann.". antwortete Hermine geradeheraus und Bellatrix schien überrascht, dass ihr Bann wortlos gelöst werden konnte. Hermine wusste nicht, woher ihre plötzliche Kühnheit kam, doch ihre Augen waren nur auf Bellatrix' Zauberstab gerichtet. Sie wusste, was das Ding anstellen konnte. Sie wusste, was es bereits getan hatte. Und seltsamer Weise verspürte sie keinerlei Angst bei dem Gedanken an das, was ihr jetzt bevorstehen würde. Sie hob stolz ihren Kopf. „Soweit ich weiß, ist es nicht illegal, nachts allein herumzuspazieren."

„Illegal, nein.", flüsterte Bellatrix und auch sie musterte ihren eigenen Zauberstab. „Aber gefährlich, ja…"

Es geschah alles viel zu schnell.

„CRUCIO!", schallte Bellatrix' Gekicher durch die regnerische Nacht. „Crucio! CRUCIO!"

Hermines Körper fiel zu Boden und war augenblicklich dem Fluch unterlegen. Sie rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, doch der Schmerz schien auch davon nicht weniger zu werden. Es war, als ob sie jemand Zentimeter für Zentimeter von innen aufschneidet und ihr statt Blut Säure durch die Venen schoss. Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf schien explodieren zu wollen, weshalb sie ihre Hände tief in ihren Haaren vergrub und anfing, diese herauszureißen. Brennende Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen als sie spürte, dass sich Bellatrix Zugang zu ihren Gedanken verschaffte. Die Bilder, von denen sie so verzweifelt geflohen war, kamen wieder hervor. Sie fühlte Ron wieder auf ihr, in sich, seine nach Alkohol schmeckenden Lippen auf ihren. Sie hörte das Stöhnen seiner Liebe wieder in ihren Ohren, wie ein Echo, das sie ständig verfolgte. Sie hörte seine Stimme, sah sein Gesicht und erinnerte sich an seine Augen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie er in ihr zum Höhepunkt kam, gab ihren Magen den Rest und sie übergab sich auf der kalten Straße. Ein herzzerbrechender Schrei entfuhr ihrem tiefen Inneren.

„Warte.", zischte Bellatrix und senkte ihren Zauberstab. „Etwas läuft nicht richtig."

„Nicht richtig? Alles läuft grandios!", meinte Lucius hämisch grinsend.

„Sei still!", fauchte Bellatrix und blitzte ihn böse an. Er trat einen unsicheren Schritt zurück.

Hermine hatte inzwischen genug Kraft gefunden, um sich auf Hände und Knie hochzurappeln. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert, als sie mit der anderen Hand in eine Pfütze griff und versucht, sich das Gesicht abzuwischen. Sie stöhnte auf. Solch einen Schmerz hatte sie noch nie erfahren müssen. Sie schaffte es, über ihre Schulter zu blicken und sah, dass Bellatrix sie umkreiste und schließlich vor ihr stehen blieb. Die Todesserin schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe die Bilder in ihrem Kopf gesehen." Sie umkreiste Hermine nochmals, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. „Es war nicht mein Schmerz, den sie erlitt.", sagte sie schroff und hob Hermine grob auf die Füße. Bellatrix' Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben und der kranke Schalk in ihren Augen war erkennbar. „Ihr kleiner, rothaariger Freund hat sie gevögelt."

Lucius unterdrückte ein Auflachen. „Diese Weasleys sind eine Schande; Blutsverräter."

„Ah ja… aber unserem kleinen Schlammblut hier hat das Ganze nicht gefallen." Sie umkreise Hermine nochmals. „Nicht wahr? Hat er dich endlich als das erkannt, was du bist? Wertlos und dreckig?" Sie hielt wieder genau vor Hermine an. Ihre dunklen Augen schienen Hermine zu durchlöchern. „Ich glaube, es hat dir gefallen. Wie er tief in dich hineingestoßen ist." Eine einzelne Träne lief Hermines Wange hinunter. Bellatrix kicherte leise. „Hat er dich danach verlassen? Seine Hände gewaschen, weil er dein dreckiges Blut berührt hat?"

„Hör auf." Hermine war von ihrer eigenen Bitte überrascht. Sie wollte, dass die Bilder sie wieder verlassen. Sie wollte, dass es aufhörte. Doch Bellatrix sorgte dafür, dass sie alles wieder und wieder durchlitt. Wieder und wieder. Endlos. Es war schlimmer als der Cruciatus Fluch. „Hör… einfach auf."

„Hast du ihn auch so angefleht? Mit dieser leisen, jämmerlichen Stimme?", fragte Bellatrix und ihr Gesicht kam Hermines ganz nahe. „Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast dich ficken lassen, weil du eine dreckige, kleine Hure bist und er seine Chance erkannt hatte."

„NEIN!", schrie Hermine laut. Es war überwältigend, als ob ein Feuer in ihr ausgebrochen wäre. Sie reckte ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe, der Bellatrix fast berührte. Als der Fluch über ihre Lippen kam, glaubte sie, die Todesserin lächeln zu sehen. „Crucio!"

Bellatrix landete einige Schritte entfernt auf dem Boden, konnte sich aber schnell wieder hochrappeln und bevor Lucius sie verteidigen konnte, hatte Bellatrix ihn schon zur Seite gestoßen und in ihrem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Hunger und Lust. Sie stieß die Worte wie ein Flüstern aus, dennoch war es gut hörbar. „Du musst es wollen, Schlammblut."

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, Hermines voller bebender Wut und offenbarten Fragilität, lächelte die Todesserin sadistisch und umklammerte Lucius' Handgelenk. „Komm, unsere Arbeit hier ist getan." Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, traute sich jedoch nicht, nochmals Gegenworte zu erheben. Mit einem letzten verhassten Aufblitzen seiner Augen Hermine gegenüber, drehte er sich mit seiner Schwägerin um und verschwand in einer Wolke aus schwarzem Rauch.


End file.
